Life of the Girl That'll Kick Your Ass
by fire angel of hate
Summary: Don't you think that life would be a bit diffcult when you're juggling shard seachingschoolworkarchery lessonsand martial arts classes? Well that what Kagome has to deal with. This is my first fanfic and so be nice about flames. Cause flames will be used
1. Chapter 1

Life of the Girl That'll Kick Your Ass

Summary: Don't you think that life would be a bit difficult when you're juggling shard searching; school work; archery lessons; and martial arts classes? Well, that's what Kagome has to deal with. Be nice to me this is my first fanfiction and flames will be used to roast marshmallow. Not for Hojo and Kikyo fans.

* * *

**Chapter one: A normal weekend for Kagome **

It was just another normal Saturday for Kagome in the modern era Japan where she lives with her family. She also takes martial arts classes and archery lessons. She still has the annoying alarm clock she uses to make sure she up at the right time for her martial arts class and archery lesson.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Be………… Crash! That's was the sound of Kagome smashing her alarm clock again.

"Damn it, not again" said Kagome annoyed

"Meow" meowed Buyo

"Mourning Boyu my fat and lazy cat" said Kagome

Souta runs into Kagome's room which is painted dark purple and her furniture is also dark purple.

"Sis" said Souta

"What then fuck do you want squirt!" ask Kagome in pissed off tone of view

"Should you be getting ready for your martial arts class?" ask Souta

"I already know squirt" said Kagome annoyed

Souta run off again to his own room. Kagome decided to get up and get ready for her martial arts class. She took a shower and pick out what she wantwas going towear that day. She wore black t-shirt that said "Touch Me, Pretty Boy, And Die", studded belt, black etnies skater shoes, her skateboard with blue flames with a dagger on the bottom of the skateboard, put her earnings on her ears and her eyebrow, and pick up her martial arts bag that had her gee with her training sword and her ipod. She looked at her reflection and decides she looks awesome and was ready to go to her martial art class.

"Sweet" said Kagome while she looks at herself in her mirror

Kagomegoes downstairs into the kitchen to grabs a quick breakfast, she heads to the front door and she says "bye" to her mom, little brother and her gramps. As she when though the front door and goes down the shrine steps, she put her ipod on and then skates off, but not for long cause Hojo came along and ask Kagome to go on a date with him.

"Will you go out with me Kagome?" ask Hojo

"NO FUCKING WAY HOBO!" yells Kagome at Hobo a.k.a Hojo

"My name isn't Hobo its Hojo" said Hojo

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE" said Kagome annoyed

"You still go out with me Kagome" ask Hojo again

"I SAID NO AND I MEAN IT" yelled Kagomebeofore shepunched Hobo in his face

After that Hobo got a bloody nose and he run off crying. She turns her ipod back on which she had turn off when she yelled at Hobo. She was listening to Bad Religion on her ipod before she saw Hobo then sheskates off to her martial arts class. She finnaly got to her martial arts class and she sees her friend Mandi and Katie. Mandi was wearing simple pair of black jeans, purple t-shirt, black shoes, and her hair was just up in a simple ponytail. Katie is also Kagome's friend and she was wearing a pink t-shirt that said "It all about me, so deal with it" in black, black jeans, pink and black converse. Katie also is another friend Kagome meat when she first started martial arts atwhite belt.

"Hey Mandi and Katie" said Kagome

"Hey Kagome" said Mandi

"Hey Kags" said Katie

"Guess what I saw the loser Hobo before I came here" said Kagome in annoyed voice

"OH MY GODthat must have sucked" said Mandi

"He such a freaking loser" Katie said before she started to laugh

Then their Sensei (teacher) walked in and everyone gots changed into their own gees. The level Kagome and Mandi is black belt and were doing weapons training. They all come back into the training area and waited for instructionsform their Sensei.

"Attention class today we will be starting our sword training to help sharp your martial arts training and weapons training. The object of this training excess is to just disarm your opponent and don't injure each other. Understand?" said Sensei

"Hai Sensei" said everyone in the class

"I will be put everyone into pairs for this training excess. Here are the pairs are Mandi and Kagome, Katie and Mike….. (so on)" said Sensei

Mandi and Kagome walk up the training area battle area. Both Mandi and Kagome bow to their sensei and then each other before they started the training sword fighting excess.

"Ready Mandi" said Kagome

"Yup" said Mandi

Then both go into battle stands, Kagome was the first to attack Mandi, but Mandi blocks her attack with her sword. Then Mandi attacks Kagome, but again Kagome blacks her attack with her sword. Then both of them attack at the same time, but both blocks each others attack. Kagome did a back flip at dodge Mandi's attack, Mandi did a side step to dodge Kagome's attack. Both attack again, but Kagome attacks first and it was successful knock out Mandi's sword out of her hands before she could attack Kagome.Their Sensei comes towards then and said that Kagome won, and Katie also won her sword training fighting excess too.

"Winner Kagome" said Sensei

"Awesome fight Kagome" said Mandi

"Yup it was freaking awesome fight" said Kagome happily

After everyone else finished their fightiung excessto see who would win each fight. After that finished everyone got change back into theirstreet clothing and said bye to one another and they would see them next week.

"Bye Mandi and Katie" said Kagome

"Bye Kagome" said Mandi

"Bye Kags" said Katie

After Kagome said bye she left and when home and so did Mandi and Katie. When she got home, shefinished any of her homework she had to do, she ate dinner, watched some TV with Souta, had a shower got changed into her pjs that were her favorite ones. They were pink and black t-shirt that said "You'll have to leave, cause my visiting hours are now over" this was in pink letterson herblack t-shirt. Her pants of her pjs were pink with randy river girl symbol. Kagome stay up longer to listen to some more and she listened to papa roach before she when to bed around 10:30 p.m.She turn off her music and when to sleep and didn't even think about setting her alarm for the next day so she could get up at the right time for her archery lesson the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Just a normal Sunday for Kagome

The next morning Kagome got up and got ready for her archery class. Then she decided to wear black baggy pants, white and black checkerboard belt, dark purple t-shirt that said "On Your Mark, Get Set, Go Away", her black hoddie sweater, red and black arm warmers, pair of black and white etnies skater shoes, her skateboard with blue and red flames designed on the bottom of her board, her bow and arrows. She was also late and need to get ready quickly because she forgot to set her alarm clock the night before. Kagome's mom yells at her to get up and get ready for her archery lesson and so she wouldn't be late.

"KAGOME GET UP" yelled Kagome's mom from downstairs in the living room

"Shit I got to get ready before I'm late" said Kagome in her room

Kagome got ready, had a shower got dressed, ran downstairs, grabbed a quick breakfast before she head out the door, grabbed her skateboard, bow and arrows and said bye to family. She put her shoes on a left the house and walked down the shrine steps, skated off to her archery lessons; while she was skating there she was listening to Nonpoint on her ipod. Kagome finally makes it to her archery lessons and she saw her friend Sarah.

Sarah was wearing a black t-shirt that said "I'm stabbing you with my mind", camo skirt that was just above her knees that had lots of pockets, and leggings. Her hair was normal hairstyle with one blood red strike in her hair; she also had her ears pierced were two bottoms of both ears, one on the top of her right ear, her left eyebrow, and her tongue. She also a pyromaniac and she had about seven lighters or more.

"Hey Sarah" said Kagome

"Hey Kags" said Sarah

After they say hi to each other the archery teacher walked in gave instructing to the class to they will being practice soon and need to get their bow and arrows ready. After ten minutes everyone in the class was ready.

"Ok class it time to go to the archery range and practice your shooting" said the archery teacher.

After the teacher said that everyone in class picked a target and started shooting and of courses Sarah was next Kagome.

"READY, LOAD, SHOOT!" yelled the archery teacher so everyone could hear her.

Everyone shot their arrows some got bull eye shot including Sarah and Kagome. The class continued to shoot for about 40 more minutes. After the 40 minutes everyone took a 25 minute break before shoot some more arrows. After the break everyone went back to shooting for about 20 more minutes. Then once the 20 minutes were up everyone stop shooting and started to collect their arrows and pack up their bow and arrows and leave the archery range.

"Class dismissed" said the archery teacher.

"Bye Sarah" said Kagome

"See you later Kags" said Sarah

After saying bye to Sarah, Kagome skated home; once she got home she packed her backpack with ramen for Inuyasha, suckers for Shippo, cat treats for Kilala, new kimono for Sango and Miroku got priest charms from Kagome's grandfather gave her. She also packed bath products, extra clothing, her swords, bow and arrows, shards of the jewel Kagome had collected and her ipod. After she finished packing she went downstairs and said bye to her mom, little brother, her gramps and Buyo her fat cat.

"Bye mom, bro gramps and Buyo" said Kagome before she left

"Say hi to Inuyasha for us Kagome" said Kagome's mom

"Ok I will mom" said Kagome

After she said bye, she went to the well house down the steps, jump into the well and blue light surround Kagome and she was transport to 500 years in the past (federal era). Once she was in federal era Japan, she saw that Inuyasha was waiting for her to get back from the modern era. She climbed out of the well and she saw Inuyasha with annoyed look on his face that was tell Kagome is mad about something.

"Your late wrench" said Inuyasha in an annoyed tone of view

"Shut up Inuyasha you basterd and SIT!" yelled Kagome

Once Kagome said sit to Inuyasha hit the ground. Kagome sits Inuyasha a few more times and he got mad. Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, but she sat him again and of courses he got mad. Then Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Miroku, and her fire demon horse named Flame.

"Lady Kagome you have returned" said Miroku

"KAGOME YOU BACK" yelled Shippo happily

"Hey Kagome" said Sango

Kilala meowed happily and Flames neighed happily also well to see Kagome again. Kagome goes up to Kilala and pets her and she petted Flames as well. Then Kagome asked everyone if they found any information about any jewel shards.

"Hey Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha or Shippo have you guys found any about jewel shards?" ask Kagome

"No there has been" said Sango

"No" said Miroku and Shippo

"Feh" said Inuyasha

"Thanks" said Kagome

They all decide to stay the night at Keade's hut before they head out the next day of jewel shards. They all walked out of Inuyasha's forest and walked to Keade's hut. After they were at Keade's hut they all went into her hut, but Flames stayed outside the hut.

"Good Evening Keade" said Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kilala

"Evening old hag" said Inuyasha

"INUYASHA SIT!" yelled Kagome

Again Inuyasha hit the ground again after Kagome sat him and Inuyasha swore again. They all decide to eat dinner, stay the night before they head out in the mourning for jewel shard hunting. After they all ate dinner including Flames and Kilala. They all got ready for bed, and Kagome said goodnight to Flames which looks like blackish body colour with white and black mane and tail colours. After she did that she went back into the hut and they all when to sleep till the mourning when they al leave.


End file.
